


black and white

by tchouli



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Loss, Love, M/M, not really sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	black and white

black suit  
his uniform  
armor  
shield

white shirt  
innocence  
lost long ago  
crimson stains

~~~  
black guilt  
eating away  
reliving his losses  
nathan  
grace

white redemption  
he thinks  
saving the irrelevants  
saving himself

~~~  
black fear  
for each other  
keep safe

white joy  
love  
shining through  
home

~~~  
black smoke  
debris  
loss  
end

white noise  
confusion  
pain  
begin again

there is no grey


End file.
